High Society Slaughter/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Vincent: Grant Barron, its all over! We're placing you under arrest for the murder of Gabriella White! Grant: WHAT!?! Don't you know who you're accusing of such a crime? Josiah: Don't get all high and mighty, we know you stabbed her in the neck with your fondue stick. Grant: I'm not the only one in my family who eats fondue you know, and whose to say it wasn't one of our servants? Vincent: I'm sure not many of your servants would have a coin collection like your's, or did someone take that rare coin? Grant: This is getting ridiculous! If you don't stop these ceaseless accusations right now- Josiah: No way, we know it was you Grant! The victim fought back and drew blood, so we have DNA proof! Grant: Grrr.... Grant: Damn it, of all the things I've done over the years, I got caught for this... Josiah: What do you mean? Grant: The black market of course, what else? Grant: You think this family managed to get where it is on their own? They felt they needed another family like the Osbornes to control this city! Vincent: Are you insinuating they're working with the Osbornes too? Grant: That's for you to find out. Josiah: Who else in the family is working with the market Grant? Grant: Like hell I'll talk, but since you already know, my uncle and I had been dealing with both of those infernal gangs, they were a means to an end. Grant: But then those Ravagers started stealing from us! They claimed they needed it more than us, but it wasn't about money it was about power! Grant: The Conductor took notice and requested our family to deal with them and remind them they are beneath the elite! Josiah: So it didn't matter who you killed, you just needed to send a message! Grant: Yes, that drunkard dared to trespass on our mansion hoping to get at our wealth. So the minute I spotted her, I stabbed her in the neck and left her there to inform those filthy gangs that WE are the superiors! Vincent: Well you won't be so high and mighty when you're in prison! Grant Barron, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Grant Barron, as a member of the esteemed Barron family, it is an absolute disgrace to hear you've been involved in such horrid crimes. Judge Blackwell: Drug distribution, dealing with gangsters, murder, the list goes on! Judge Blackwell: And to hear other members of your family took part in this too is disgraceful! Who else participated? Grant: I told you before and I'll say it again, I refuse to say anything further! Grant: Uncle Elias and I dealt with the market and I killed that drunk gangster, but that's all I intend to tell you. Grant: And I won't be kept in prison for long, our plans are at their peak, and soon not even you will be able to stop us . Judge Blackwell: We'll see about that Mr. Barron, for your crimes this court sentences you to life in prison with no chance of parole! Grant: Go ahead, I won't be in there for a month! They'll free me, they'll free all of us! Josiah: I'm a bit worried by Grant's words, what did he mean by "plans" and "they'll free all of us"? Vincent: I don't know, we better inform everyone on what's happening, that way whatever those plans are, they won't succeed. Vincent: And in the meantime, we need to follow up on this lead. Vincent: Since Grant won't tell us who's involved aside from Elias, we're gonna need to do the work ourselves. Josiah: Agreed, time to see how far the Barron's involvement with the black market really goes! Blackest Night (6/7) Category:Dialogues